The sexual escapades of Draco Malfoy
by JamesBlack3478
Summary: TRANSLATION Draco let his diary lying around and Pansy finds it. Because of a few accidents the diary gets public and soon the whole school knows about Draco's sex life. And even Harry reads it and suddenly sees Draco from a different point of view.
1. The Diary

**The sexual escapades of Draco Malfoy**

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. No characters, no plot..._

**Author:** Silver7772

**Translator:** James Black

**Beta Reader: **Mindy (Thank you!!!)

-

Chapter 1  
The Diary

Fortunately, as a prefect in Slytherin you have your own bedroom. That alone makes the effort worthwhile. After such a stressful but successful day the imaginary of all the ruckus in the common room would be unacceptable. How could one gather his thoughts?

Draco was really happy for the option to be undisturbed if he wanted to and enjoyed nobody messing up his stuff, nobody borrowing things without asking and nobody hogging the bathroom. So he could unhurriedly learn, read, or just think, or write in his diary, like he was doing at the moment.

Draco had written in a diary since he was a kid. It helped him to order his thoughts, rethink some things and... well, to make notes of his 'captures'. Especially the latter. The detailed memories of his sexual philandering filled page upon page of the black, leather bound book.

Only his best friends knew about it and some, like his best friend Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and a few more would have given anything to catch a glimpse of it, but this was possible only in their dreams. Draco knew exactly how curious his friends were, and because rumours about his sex life would have spread very fast in Hogwarts, he carried his diary with him at all times.

The blond leaned back and relaxed in the dark green armchair and wrote the date in the corner of his diary. Just as he was about to start writing about the fifth year Ravenclaw he had fucked after the potions class (he had to grin at the thought), the door was suddenly pushed open.

"What are you thinking, disturbing me at a time like this and not even knocking, Parkinson?"  
"Sorry, Draco Darling..."  
"Don't call me that! What do you want?"  
"Snape wants a word with you. I have no clue why." Pansy shrugged and tried to ignore the retort, which seemed to be difficult for her.  
"I hope it's important." Draco said with an annoyed voice and left towards Snape's room without paying any attention to Pansy.

She stood, offended, in the doorway because of the snappish reply.

"Why does he ignore me?" She asked herself, not noticing that she had spoken out loud.  
"He has shagged pretty much everyone else! You can count the ones he hasn't had in bed on one hand!" Pansy was so angry that she could have cried. "And me! What's wrong with me? I tried forever to make him realise that we are meant for each other, but he doesn't see it!"

Slowly she calmed down and looked around the room. It seemed that Draco hadn't paid attention to the fact that she was still in his room as he left, either he had thought she would leave after he was gone or was just too preoccupied to care.

Surely, he wouldn't be back so soon. Snape would keep him at least fifteen minutes. With a smile on her face, she let herself fall on Draco's bed. A few minutes she was lost in a daydream and forgot that she was angry. But as she looked around the room again, she discovered a small, black leather bounded book in the armchair.

"No, it couldn't be... He wouldn't..."  
She had to know. Pansy flipped the book open and began to read a random page.

"19th April - Today we played Quidditch and of course won against Hufflepuff. What I wouldn't do, just to make it half as easy against Gryffindor.  
Ernie McMillan glanced at me curiously during the game, only one or two times, but it was obvious enough. That's why I took my time in the changing rooms and didn't get into the shower until all others were gone. Suddenly, he was behind me, asking if he could wash my back. I told him he could. He acted all romantic and said idiotic things like 'I have desired you for a long time,' 'I dream every night of you' and 'You're so handsome' (he's right).  
Then I turned to him and asked if he would like it if his dreams became true. He grinned and turned around. And I have to say, I hadn't had such good sex for a long time... since yesterday (that's a VERY long time). First I took him from behind on the floor, hard, fast and brutal. I came, and shortly after, he did too. I took advantage of him again, this time from ahead, slower and tenderly. It was OK. He asked me if he could see me again. I just said, "In your dreams." It wasn't too bad, I might shag him again. Next week, maybe..."

Pansy stood there, mouth open wide, staring into space. Thousands of thoughts flew through her mind, and at the same time she didn't know what to think. What should she think of it? On the one hand, she was turned on by the hot sex Draco had written of, but on the other hand she wanted it to be her who washed Draco's back, whispered romantic words in his ear and who had the best sex of her life on the floor of the Slytherin changing room with him. Damn that McMillan! The feeling of jealousy grew, and yet she couldn't put the book down. With shaking fingers, she turned the page.

"22th April - Tonight I was in Hogsmeade with Blaise. Finally, we had the time to use the new secret passageway that we discovered recently. It was so easy. Nobody noticed it. Hogsmeade was great. We were in the Hogshead because nobody would pay attention to two underage wizards buying alcohol. After that we went to a disco, we drank till we couldn't see straight anymore. Blaise asked me to dance and so we did. Eventually, they played a slower song and he hugged me and began to feel me up. His hands glided down my back till they reached my ass. First I found it weird, that my best friend was groping me, but somehow I liked it. Now that I think about it, Blaise is really hot. I told him how gorgeous I thought he was and kissed him - long, hot and passionate - in the middle of the dance floor. Then he pulled me into a room in the back of the disco and pressed me against the wall. We kissed for half an hour, everywhere, on the lips, on the neck, on the chest, the nipples, all the while throwing our clothes on the ground. Then he got down on his knees in front of me (Gods, he looked so amazing there) and he unbuttoned my pants. He licked my head with the tip of his tongue and then over my whole cock, then swallowed me whole. It was so unbelievable, I thought I would die if he didn't move faster, and then he did. And he was good! I never thought Blaise could make me so crazy. I think tomorrow I will..."

Furiously, Pansy closed the book. "Blaise! Damn it! Even with Blaise!" All the while boiling with rage, tears rolled down her face. She tried to think of something she could do now, something to vent her anger but she couldn't grab a clear thought, she was to upset at the moment. There were thoughts of revenge but they weren't enough for her. On the one hand she wanted to pay Draco back for all he had done to her. He ignored her advances and instead he went to have a go with McMillan, or his best friend. But on the other hand she loved him and she couldn't... No, she couldn't do that...

Suddenly she heard footsteps. She took the diary, threw it into her bag and ran up the stairs to her own bedroom. She couldn't risk staying in Draco's any longer. No, she couldn't do any of the torture she first thought of to her darling Draco, but she couldn't ignore the situation just as little as could ignore the diary she read, either. She just couldn't. She decided to calm down and maybe then she could think of something appropriate.

Until then, she wanted to keep the book for further research. Unfortunately, under her bed wasn't a good enough hiding place...

To be continued...


	2. The Party

_Thanks to Mindy for beta reading!!_

**Chapter 2**

**The Party**

The last few weeks were more than exhausting, and everybody was stressed out. Most of them couldn't keep up with their studies and the homework the professors bombarded them with. Everyone was going to need to let loose, and soon. That included Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and a few other Slytherins sixth years. Besides, it seemed like the last Slytherin party dated back a century.

The whole thing got around the school by the morning and most thought that a party would be a welcomed change. In addition, the Slytherins were known for their parties and no fifth, sixth or seventh year wanted to miss it.

It seemed like it would be a complete success. The vibes were great, Crabbe and Goyle found someone to get them three kegs of Firewiskey and Snape had announced he would be out of Hogwarts for a few days (on orders from Dumbledore) and would leave tonight.

Everywhere in the room, little groups stood talking to each other. Some sat at the bar while a group of fifth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs made room for a dancefloor in the middle of the room.

Draco and Blasie sat in the corner on a sofa drinking from a separate keg of Firewiskey, they had ensure for themselves by hinding it under the sofa. Bored, they watched the others in the room.

Both had just managed to get rid of Pansy, who wanted to play a stupid Muggle game with them and now they watched how she tried her luck with the others. It seemed like she managed to convince a few people. The both of them saw Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, a group of Ravenclaw girls (Draco didn't know their names) and a few Gryffindors, among them Potter, Weasel and the Mudblood sat down in a circle infront of Pansys bed. Draco and Blaise grinned at each other. This should be interesting.

After a while the group started playing a game called 'Truth or Dare'. Now that they knew the rules, they were glad not to play along. Just watching seemed to be very interesting: Neville had to admit that Pansy was his secret love (Pansy became unnaturaly pale). She hadn't expected this answer as she asked him. It was even worse for Ernie McMillan, who had to admit he was gay. Even though Draco had known this, it was fun to watch the reactions of the others. They all were speachless and starred outraged at him, while one of the Ravenclaw girls ran out, crying. That made Draco and Blaise laughing even more. Eventually, Granger had to remove her shirt for five minutes and Ernie McMillan was forced to kiss Potter, who got very red and babbled randomly, both Slytherins couldn't breathe because they were laughing so hard.

"I need a drink. Should I get you one, too", Draco asked Blaise, as he noticed their bottle was almost empty. Blaise just nodded (he was still laughing) and pointed a finger at Goyle. Draco looked at Goyle suspiciously. "In the two cardboard boxes behind the door to the common room.", said Goyle and Draco, still grinning, set off.

"Hey! What's that? Your diary, Pansy?", Immediatly the whole circle stared at Millicent, who held a precious, black leather bonded book in her hand. She had found it under Pansy bed. Pansy starred at her for a brief moment. Then she got red and spluttered, "No, that's not my diary. It's nothing." But all just grinned and moved over to Millicent to get a better view on Pansy diary. "Give it back!" Pansy cried and lunge at her friend, but she hadn't has a single chance against the whole group. Millicent opend one of the last pages and began to read out loud:

"2nd May - Today, I had to do a little research in the library for Snape. It was really late and I though I were alone, so I got all the books I needed and began to read. Suddenly, someone covered my eyes from behind. First I startled, but then I felt someone kissed my neck. I liked it and as I threw my head back whoever it was kissed me on my lips – long, hot and passionate - while a hand got under my top. It ran over my shoulders and began to nuzzle my left nipple.

Damn, it was so hot. I wanted to know who it was, but somehow it was a kick not to know. After another couple of minutes, I couldn't stand it anymore, and I asked.

"Is that so important for you?", a voice whispered in my ear. "Granger?" "Hermione," She just answered. At first, I was shocked, but then I realized she was right. It wasn't important. She wasn't ugly - a Mudblood, but who cares? Besides, it was too late to stop! Her hands stroked me, removed my top and unbuttoned my pants, before she removed her clothes, as well. No, remove is the wrong word - she stripped; slowly, alluring and I enjoyed it. Then she pressed me into the armchair, sat on top of me und we fucked. Damn hard and forbidden passionate and really, really hot! God, it was lunatic! I never though Granger would be so dominant. I'm curious how she will react if I see her in the library next time."

"Pansy! You had sex with Hermione!" Blaise was first who found his voice again. They all starred at the desperate looking Pansy, who didn't know what to do or say. She didn't want to admit she had stolen and read Draco's diary. Besides she was shocked about that what she just heard.

"Well...no...No, of course not! It's... It's not my diary!", She didn't come up with a idea to make excuses. "It's really not hers", Hermione interupted. Immediately they all starred at Hermione. "So, whose diary is this? Rons? Ginnys? No, Potters!" Millicent, who still held the book in her hand, looked around. "Well, tell us!"

"Malfoy", answered Hermione in a whisper, while her face grew redder and redder. All gazed at her, dumbfounded, mouths wide open. Nobody had the heart to say something. This time, Millicent was the first who caught herself. Conspiratorially, she looked around, before she turned the page.

Nobody protested. Not even Pansy or Blaise. Anyway, Pansy couldn't have done anything against it. What could she had do? Ran to Draco and told him she had stolen his diary and the others had found it? That would be suicide!

Blaise, on the other hand, was torn. On the one hand, Draco was his best friend and he owed him telling him such things. On the other hand, Blaise had been secretly in love with Draco for a long time. Maybe Draco had written something about him in the book and Blaise could find out whether he had a chance with Draco or not. After all he had mentioned Granger. Surely he had written something about the night in the disco... And Blaise wanted to read that!

To be continued...


	3. Rumors

**The sexual escapades of Draco Malfoy**

Author: Silver7772

Translator: James Black

Beta Reader: Mindy (Thank you!!!)

**Chapter 3**

**Rumors**

_5th May - Yesterday night, I patrolled the corridors to make sure nobody was breaking the rules. All seemed ok, until I passed the prefect bathroom. It seemed like somebody was in there. I could hear the patter of water and funny noises. So I went in and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley. Of course he didn't see me, because he was standing under a shower as he jerked off. I wasn't really surprised - in that week so many funny things had happened... But I have to admit I liked the view. He stood with his back towards me (his ass is really hot!), with his head thrown back and eyes closed. The water ran about his face. I went up to him and pressed him against the wall. He nearly had a heart attack because of the shock. Then he realized what I was up to and began to kiss me while he removed my pants. I turn him back around and fucked him - slowly, hard, ruthless, nearly completely dressed under the hot shower and he was close to unconsciousness._

"Wow" Blaise said after a whole minute of terrified silence. That was exactly what the others thought as they grinned and looked over to Justin who stood on the bar on the other side of the room with Seamus and hadn't noticed anything at all. "That was really hot! Dray should write scripts for porns..."

Just in this moment, Draco returned with a few bottles of Firewhiskey. Immediately, they all fell silent and tried to look innocent, most of them failing. At least, Millicent managed to hide the book under her sweater. Fortunately, the blonde was too canned to notice the suspicious silence, the curious glances or the grungy smirk of Blaise.

However, the next morning, as Draco sat somewhat sober in the Great Hall for breakfast, there were enough things that seemed to be suspicious. He felt as if he was being watched from all sides. Students looked dubious at him when they passed and constantly giggled when they saw him. Even Blaise didn't manage to hide his wrecked grin and Pansy just looked on the floor when Draco was around. Something was fishy and he would find out what it was.

The people involved had promised to keep the diary secret and none of them would tell anyone - especially not Draco - about the diary, but somehow none of them managed to keep it hundred per cent. The story was just too sensational!

The Ravenclaw Girls told it all Ravenclaws, Ernie McMillan was squeezed out by the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team who heard rumors, until he had to admit about it, Millicent, of course, told her friends in Slytherin, who told it their friends, until in Slytherin too, all knew of the diary.

Even the Gryffindors didn't manage to keep the promise. Seamus, who heard the Justin-story from a Ravenclaw friend, got so jealous that he ran to his boyfriend and began yelling at him. They got into a very loud argument in the middle of an overcrowded corridor and because Seamus quoted passages of Dracos diary like "I went up to him and pressed him against the wall." Or "... and began to kiss me while he removed my pants.", even the last student in Hogwarts knew about the story.

And now, really everyone wanted to throw a glance at this legendary book to see for theirselves whether the rumors were true or not (and not only a few hoped that they could find their name in it).

So, the diary worked a circuit through whole Hogwarts to the aggravation of Pansy and Millicent, who had preferred to keep the diary for themselves. The next weeks the dairy was THE topic among the students.

"What's the matter with you, Hermione?" Harry asked her friend as she tried to hold back a giggle and turned very red at breakfast. "What are you reading there?" Harry snapped the book from her, that she had read under the table, it seemed to be the cause for Hermione's strange behaviour. Before he could even protest he flipped the book open and a leer appeared on his face. "Hermione, that isn't... is it?"

"You can have it after me and now give it back before anyone notice!"

With these words she snatched it away from his hands and let it slid into her bag.

Now it was Harrys turn to blush. "I didn't mean it like that. Do you think I'm keen on checking out Malfoys filthy sex-adventure?" But his sudden uneasiness, the stutter, he couldn't get under control and the fact that he seemed to think the floor were ruinously interesting let him be far from believable.

"Never mind, you get it nonetheless" Hermione grinned and did him a favor when she concentrate on her potions essay.

Harry was glad he didn't need to explain himself and turned to his breakfast.

Warily, he looked around. He hoped Hermione didn't notice that he was really keen on reading Malfoy's diary. Maybe Malfoy wrote something about him? Ok, they never deal with themselves in such a way, but perhaps he would like to... and wrote this in his diary...

To tell the truth, Harry felt a little bit weird since the hysteria about Malfoy had began. And this weird feeling began exactly the moment Millicent read out the Malfoy-shagged-Justin-under-the-shower-Story. He couldn't understand why... but somehow the story had turned him on. Ok, if you saw the looks on Pansy's, Blaise's and even Hermione's faces, then you would know that he wasn't the only one who it applied to, but it still let him feel uncomfortable.

He had never dated a boy before... Well, he never dated anyone before - at least it wasn't serious enough to end in bed!

What would it be like when he ended up in bed with Malfoy... "How could he think about such things?" Harry asked himself and inwardly slapped himself for his lack of self-control.

And while he sworn himself he would never use the words 'Malfoy' and 'bed' in one thought again, he unconsciously looked forward to later that evening, when he could read Draco's diary himself...

To be continued...


	4. Hogwart's sex symbol

**The sexual escapades of Draco Malfoy**

Author: Silver7772

Translator: James Black

Beta Reader: Mindy (Thank you!!!)

**Chapter 4**

**Hogwarts's sex symbol**

If the diary of any other person in Hogwarts would appear in public it would have had far reaching consequences in all probability. Of course it had consequences for Draco, too, but these consequences were completely different.

While after such a disaster any other person would have become the mockery of school, the blonde Slytherin became something of a secret 'sex symbol'!

If any other student had circulated their diary accidentally, surely everybody would be afraid of being mentioned in it and seeing their own filthy secrets rise as the new popular topics of conversation. But now, nearly everybody hoped to read their names on these debatable pages. After all it dealt with Draco Malfoy - the author of the most widely read book of the century, the hottest guy Hogwarts had ever seen and the indisputable sex god of Slytherin!

One the first day, Draco thought the no ending whispering behind his back and the nearly lecherous glances that were thrown on him were a little bit off-key. But after a short time he got used to it. He still hadn't no idea what had caused the weird behavior of his school mates, but it wasn't highly interesting for him anymore and he began enjoying the situation very much.

After all, he never was opposed to being the center of attention! Moreover, in these days it didn't seem like there were a lack of offers. Not that he had had any problem in that department in the past. There was no question about it. But lately, it seemed that everyone wanted to get in his bed...

And so, as Draco set off for dinner. He didn't manage to restrain the grin that appeared on his face when he thought about the events of that day.

Upon waking up, Blaise had watched his every move and as he even began whispering slinky smutty stuff into his ear during breakfast, he dragged him out of the great hall and into the next classroom which fortunately seemed to be unused, where Blaise fall on his knees in front of him and unbuttoned... no, _ripped open_ his pants. What a wonderful morning!

In the first lesson, Potions with the Gryffindors, Draco had planned on relaxing and thinking about the events during breakfast this morning and therefor he didn't sit down up front with the Slytherins, but alone on one of the hindmost seats. However, this didn't turn out to be a proper place for 'relaxing', because he barely sat down, as Parvati and Lavender showed up giggling, a twinkling in their eyes and took a seat. One on the right, the other on the left side of him, they began to fondle him under the table. Well, he thought they would do that the whole lesson and he already began to plan in which room he could vanish with the two girls for a fast quickie. But suddenly, Parvati bend forward under the table as if she were searching in her bag. However, she didn't search. She lifted his robes and began, after she unbuttoned his pants, to give him actual a blow job. In the middle of Snape's class. God, what a surge of adrenalin.

Of course, being seduced had his preferences, which are not to be sneezed at. But Draco Malfoy wouldn't be Draco Malfoy if he were settled for playing the victim on a continuing basis, because after this memorable potions lesson, maybe already before, he awoken to the fact that he just have to click his fingers to get what ever he wanted. And this realization highly pleased him.

Slowly he began to understand the dimension of his new 'power'. And as a matter of course Draco Malfoy would also not be himself if he wouldn't try it out.

Being out to find an opportunity, Draco walked about the corridors, as he saw a happy grinning Justin Finch-Fletchley. For a short time, he seemed to enjoy great popularity, because an exhilarated whispering crowd of Hufflepuffs traced him. However, his boyfriend Seamus, who walked next to him, didn't seem to appreciate it, judging from the look on his face. For a short moment, Draco thought about trying his luck with Justin again, but somehow he didn't get the urge to deal with an already angry Seamus, who, as Draco passed him, shoot a death glare at him and seemed to have problems keeping his temper from letting loose on Draco.

But a few seconds later he caught sight of a much better 'test person'. At the end of the corridor, Theodore Nott was pressed at the wall by a seventh year Ravenclaw, who he had introduced as his new boyfriend two weeks ago, but Draco couldn't remember his name. It wasn't important anyway...

They both kissed so passionately that they didn't seem to notice anything around them. Draco grinned, passed his fingers trough his hair and head for them self-confidently.

"Excuse me. May I?" Draco drawled, as he tap Theodores boyfriend on the shoulder so that he stepped aside and starred perplex at Draco. Theo didn't look any less bewildered. But there was another thing in his eyes, something hard to define. Was it hope?...Desire?

"Fancy a quickie?" Draco asked without letting the drawl disappear and gave Theo a skillful and irresistible glance.

Not by any stretch of the imagination one could say in which face there was more shock written on. At least _one_ silent and forever lasting minute passed, in which Thedore and his boyfriend tried to avoid the others gaze convulsive and Theo not less tried to get away from Draco's, but it remain on him merciless.

"Okay" Theo said with nearly reverential voice, while the Ravenclaw was still shocked and didn't seem to understand anything of this absurd situation.

"Slytherin changing room, in ten minutes." Draco said, a self-satisfied grin on his face as he turned around without another word.

Sure enough, Nott showed up in time with a huge grin on his face. It seemed like he got over the shock and the promised quickie stretched out about the whole afternoon.

Draco had never regarded Theo as attractive and hadn't even thought of getting off with him, so he never suspected that Theo would be so fantastic in bed like it turned out.

The sensational way of scoring got the blond Slytherin even hornier!

Theo couldn't get enough from him. After he tore off his clothes in record time and Draco had fucked him nearly senseless with his face against a locker, Theo didn't want to desist from him and pulled him under one of the showers where Draco was easily talked into replay the whole thing.

Altogether, this day really was worthy of getting a page in his diary! Still grinning, Draco entered his bed room, letting himself fall on an armchair, as he threw his cloak over the back and opened his school bag. But his diary wasn't in it. Somewhat surprised he stood up and walked through the room with a searching view. But he couldn't find it. After he searched through all wardrobes, bookshelves, pockets and desk drawers unsuccessfully, he couldn't do anything else but admit that he lost his precious diary. Damn, he couldn't believe it!

Again, he let himself fall over the armchair and tried to remember when he had last seen it. Well, it had to be about half a week, as he had layed down that fifth year Ravenclaw in Snape's classroom after potions. At least it was the last thing he had written in it. So far so good... but what had happened then? He brooded over it for a while and then, suddenly the realization got through him like a thunderbolt!

"Damn, PANSY..." Without thinking he screamed the last words out, before he jumped up very un-Malfoy-like from the armchair, slammed the door behind him and - while his head formed plans of brutal revenge - he head for the Slytherin girls bedrooms.

To be continued...


	5. True Friendship

**The sexual escapades of Draco Malfoy**

Author: Silver7772

Translator: James Black

Beta Reader: Mindy (Thank you!!!)

**Chapter 5**

**True Friendship**

That evening, as Blaise walked along the corridor to the boys' bed rooms he was nearly overrun by Draco. Already at his first glance Blaise could see that something wasn't ok - with that undefinable glare in his eyes and that almost lunatic impression on his face, the blonde Slytherin didn't look by any means like Draco.

Blaise suspected with what the strange behavior of his friend was associated.

"Dray?... Are you ok? You seem a little bit...agitated?" Blaise asked while he tried to make a neutral face. He failed. Draco stopped to look at his friend.

"Damn again... Pansy..." Draco couldn't manage to say more in his present condition.

He knew it! Blaise got pale as a sheet. Now, his face could be read like a book, and Draco was able to read.

"Don't tell me you knew about this!" he yelled exasperated at his best friend and pressed him against the wall. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" In the meantime Draco felt like he was in a very bad movie.

Blaise, who was completely intimidated, couldn't talk sense and muttered incoherently. Draco shied away a step.

"How the hell could it be possible that you knew about it and didn't tell me?" he asked affectedly quiet and looked expectant at Blaise. Apparently, Blaise still wasn't able to form an answer.

"You come in there with me and tell me the whole story from the beginning! And if you want to leave the room with your head still attached you won't leave out any fucking detail!"

With these words, which were spoken as self-controlled like the others, he forced himself to an ice cold grin, grabbed Blaise by the scruff of the neck and pushed him through the next door, that turned out to be the door to the Slytherin common room. Fortunately, it was empty, because most students remained outside while the weather was good.

Draco pushed his friend in one of the black armchairs and built himself up infront of him. "Who is responsible for this?", he asked slowly, accenting every syllable.

Even not to save his life Blaise could elude Draco's piercing gaze. It was one of these gazes, who left you totally will-less and forced you to tell the truth. And the blonde Slytherin had a very good command of such gazes.

"Pansy" Blaise stuttered embarrassed. "So, Pansy read my diary?", Draco said absent-minded more to himself than to Blaise. Actually, he had figured that out already.

"And none other knows about it?"

Blaise already had known Draco would ask that, when he had pushed him into that room. And Blaise could envision Draco's reaction to the answer.

"Well..."

"Who?"

"All..." Blaise said carefully.

Draco gulped. "All? Who is all?"

"All Hogwarts"

Draco stepped back and fell into an armchair. He had to stomach that.

"You stole my diary and made it public to the whole school?" He looked at Blaise with dangerous sparkling eyes. How dare they?

"No, it wasn't like that!" Blaise tried to defense himself. "The story is a little bit more complicated. Yes, it's true, Pansy had rip of your diary as she was in your room. But do you believe she is so weary of life running around and showing it everyone?"

Draco had to admit he couldn't imagine even Pansy doing such things.

"There were a few unlucky accidents." Blaise continued. "Do you remember that party, on which they played that stupid Muggle game..."

And Blaise told his friend the completely true story - how Millycent found the diary under Pansy's bed, how they all thought it was Pansy's, how they realized that it surely wasn't Pansy's, but Draco's diary, how the story get around and how all students suddenly wanted to read it...

Well, Blaise had to admit, the whole thing got 'a little bit' out of control.

Draco, who had leaned backwards in the armchair, listen to his friend, a thoughtful expression on his face. He remembered the weird attitude of his school mates, the uncountable offers, the crazy things, that happened the last week. He understood gradually. All slowly makes sense! All, but...

"That's why suddenly everyone wanted in bed with me?" Draco asked as his friend had ended and looked awaiting at him.

"Well... it seems so..." Blaise blushed, after all, he was one of the first who got off with Draco and he even was very successful with it.

"Dray, the stories is your diary... well... they were really...hot." Blaise looked at the blonde and continued, "You know, if someone else had lost their diary, it would have had completely different consequences, like you could imagine. But yours is different. Apparently everyone is really impressed by the thing you've done. And everybody wanted to be a part of that. You are something like a sex symbol..."

Thousands of thoughts shoot through Draco's mind. Of course, it fits perfectly! The sensational way he got off with Nott was the best proof, that Blaise told the truth.

Draco grinned self-satisfied. Gradually, this story had taken a turn, he somewhat liked. While a few hours ago, he would have gone mad at the thought that the whole school had read his diary, he began seeing - just Malfoy-like - unexpected advantages in the whole thing.

But there was still something he had to ask his best friend, "Er, Blaise..." Draco began carefully, "you were present as the whole story started." Blaise looked at him, as if he already knew what would come now and didn't seem to be happy about that.

"Why didn't you tell me directly? I mean... the blame didn't lie at your own door. Why didn't you come immediately to me after the party?" Draco asked, as Blaise didn't say anything and starred again at the floor.

"Dray, ...I can't tell you."

Draco watched him disbelieving.

"I know it sounds like a lame excuse, but you have to understand... I have a reason why I cannot told you..."

But these words hadn't the desired effect, because Draco's gaze became even more disbelieving.

"Blaise, don't you thing you owed me an answer, after all you have done?", Draco said half-nerved, half-ordered and looked directly at his best friend.

Blaise's begging look didn't help him anymore. He have to told the answer, when he wanted Draco to believe him anymore. So he braced up and said, "Draco, I... well... I'm in love with you."

"You are what?" Draco seemed to be irritated. That surely wasn't the answer he expected.

"I love you!"

Now, that Draco was the one speechless, Blaise continued his explanation. "You have to know, Dray, I have liked you long before the thing in Hogsmeade. But I didn't say anything, because... I didn't want to risk our friendship, it's the most important thing in my life! But as I heard the storys in your diary..." Blaise halted. Somehow he lost control over the situation again. On the other hand, in the last weeks he had gnawed at his conscience and he had asked himself ever and ever again, if he did the right thing. And now it was just freeing to tell his friend the truth.

"Well, I just thought I could find out whether you feel something for me and what do you thought about the Hogsmeade-thing."

Draco looked surprised at his friend. He really seemed to have told him the whole truth without being considerate of himself and now he looked nearly happy about that. Slytherins talked really rarely about their feelings and Draco counted Blaise's blessings.

"What have you expected I would think about the Hogsmeade-story?"

After he paced up and down the room, he finally paused behind the sofa Blaise sat on.

Blaise thought a while before he said, "That it wasn't something special to you. Such as with everyone else..." But Draco bent forward over the back of the sofa and lay a finger on Blaise's lips to stop him.

"Blaise..."

"Yes?"

"You know I didn't want a relationship, but that doesn't mean that I don't know you are special. With you, it couldn't be like with everyone else." Draco bent down more and whispered in Blaise's ear, "So say that never, never, never again..."

With these words, he turned his friend's face to him, pulling him instinctively into a long, nearly passionate kiss, which Blaise returned also instinctively.

Draco didn't know anymore how he got on the other side of the sofa. Without thinking, he continued kissing Blaise. At any time his hands glide under Blaise's shirt, unbuttoned it arrogating, while his lips kissed his neck and collarbone and wandered down to his chest nearly by itself.

Without stopping kissing Blaise, he unbuttoned his jeans before he pulled it down to the knees, he stroked Blaise's erection a few times, whereupon Blaise moaned quietly. Draco stroked faster, while he removed his clothes skillfully with his other hand. His lips didn't desist from Blaise's nipple at this time. He kissed and sucked on it.

Blaise had thrown his head back and apparently enjoyed the sensation, whilst he murmured steadily Draco's name. Draco bent over him, pressed his body against his and pulled him a last time in a painfully-caressing kiss and looked half-asking, half-longing into his eyes.

As he got the same look back, he sat up, so that Blaise could turn on his stomach under him. Draco continued the kissing-game on his back, while Blaise kissed two of his fingers firstly then he began to suck at them seductively before Draco pulled it away and Blaise felt them enter him one after another.

A few seconds they moved in and out, before they hit the spot they had searched and Blaise moaned loudly. Draco grinned self-satisfied and kissed Blaise, while he moved his fingers faster and entered a third finger. That seemed to make Blaise even madder.

"Dray...now..." he said, breathing heavily while he got on his knees and elbows and pressed himself harder against Draco's fingers. Draco, who got very turned on by the picture that was Blaise, pulled slowly his fingers out and replaced them by his own erection. Carefully he moved in and waited a few seconds, that seemed to be an eternity. As he noticed that Blaise relaxed under him, he began at first carefully thrusting into Blaise, then found a rhythm and his moving got faster...

They nearly came at the same time, crying out the name of the other before Blaise heavily panting sunk on the sofa and Draco just slumped over him. For a while they just lay there, none of them said a word, but it wasn't an unpleasant silence.

Finally, Draco stood up, picked his clothes and put them on.

"Blaise?" he asked uneasily, as he stood in the door. Blaise looked at him surprised.

"You know, it doesn't mean... It doesn't mean that you and I..."

Blaise just nodded. But it was enough for Draco.

"So, it's all ok between us?" Draco took a step forward to his friend and waited for an answer. "Dray, as long as I can be sure of your friendship it will always be ok between us." Blaise said with an impression that was on the one hand totally honest, on the other hand totally "Slytherin" again.

Draco grinned and kissed Blaise in a tenderly-amicable way, before he put his cloak over and left the room

To be continued...

Reviews?


	6. Unexpected Affection

**The sexual escapades of Draco Malfoy**

Author: Silver7772

Translator: James Black

Beta Reader: Mindy (Thank you!!!)

**Chapter 6**

**Unexpected Affection**

Hermione kept her word and, on this evening, before she stood up, collected her books and left for the girls dormitories, she slipped Malfoy's diary with an Hermione-untypical grin in Harry's bag.

Well, an hour and lots of deliberation and arguing with himself, Harry gave in and let himself being carried away by the thought of reading it. At the same time, he told himself unceasingly that the reason of reading was a complete other. He didn't like Malfoy. Least of all in _that_ way. Of course not. He hated him! They were enemies - since his first day at Hogwarts, they couldn't stand each other... and nothing has changed since then. Never would he get in bed with Malfoy!

Apart from that, Malfoy was pretty much the biggest floozy he had ever seen. His diary was the best proof!

And exactly this was the reason why he told himself he want to read it. He admitted it to nobody, except for his best friends, but sometimes he tied himself into knots that he alone of all his classmates had practically no sexual experiences.

That he believed he was gay was the next difficulty... How to get of with a girl, Ron could have told him - for him and a few other Gryffindors there already were no other topics of conversation. But how it would be with a guy... with THAT even his best friend couldn't help him.

And therefore he had to read the diary! At least he said that to himself over and over again.

Well, there also were other reasons... more interest and... dirtier reasons. But Harry tried to ignore them as good as possible. During the day, he managed the ignoring part somewhat good as long as he stood away from Malfoy.

Unfortunately, he hadn't got his thoughts completely under control. Over and over again, he awoke at night and noticed that he dreamed of Malfoy again. And the things Malfoy was doing in his dreams left no doubt, that Malfoy surely turned him on and that he was far from hating the blonde.

As Harry awoke this night too, panting but smiling, he needed a few moments to realize he had dreamed again. It was so damn real! Somehow he could feel Malfoy's kiss on his lips, the smooth skin, the soft blond hair; he could feel the gaze on his body, uncontrollable and covetous...

"Damn!" Harry said loud to himself, as he noticed what he was thinking. It was exasperating! He sat up on his bed and pondered what he should do now. He had no stomach for sleeping. Too many thoughts whirred around his head. Besides, a blond Slytherin waited in his dreams to snatch off his clothes, to let his soft lips kiss every part of Harry's body, to let himself slide down on his knees, to unbutton the jeans, to let his warm wet wonderful smooth lips... "Damn, not again!"

With a mind to distract himself, Harry decided to take a walk. He took his cloak, tried to smooth his hair and walked as quietly as possible to the entrance hall.

After he walked half an hour around the lake, he got a little bit tired and sat down under a big oak, as he noticed Malfoy's diary in his pocket. That bally thing, just a few seconds ago he had managed to think about something else!

"Okay." Harry thought and pulled the book outside. "The faster I read it, the faster I know what's in and I finally can forget Malfoy!"

With a shifty gaze, he flipped the book open and began to read. He had to admit, a few things Malfoy was doing were pretty... interesting. Without wanting it, he delved more and more into the stories and was oblivious of the things around him, while his thoughts snatched away from his control and became independent.

He read about half the book as he turned over another page and found an entry that rang a bell.

It was the much-discussed Justin-Finch-Fletchley-Story. No other entry was so popular and caused such a great stir. It was mentioned whenever people spoke about the diary. All talked about how hot the scene was, how Malfoy had surprised Justin and how Malfoy had fucked Justin senseless, in clothes, under the shower oozing with hot water on the hard stone floor.

_5th May -_ _Yesterday night, I patrolled the corridors to make sure nobody was breaking the rules. All seemed okay, until I passed the prefect bathroom. It seemed like somebody was in there. I could hear the patter of water..._

A smile appeared on Harry's face, as his eyes closed unconsciously and he leaned on the tree relaxing. His thoughts turned off themselves and he couldn't help but began to fantasize...

... He was in the prefect bathroom. Hot water was pattering hard against his face and flew about his body, as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. It felt frantically good... Slowly, his hand slid down his body, slithered about his neck and his chest, stimulated one of his nipples, before he moved his hand down. His fingers stroked his erect penis, first slowly, then faster and tighter. He felt his orgasm approach and moved his hand even faster.

Suddenly he felt someone standing behind him. He turned around and saw Malfoy walking up to him, never averting the lustful gaze of him...

Slowly and still smiling, he opened his eyes, but all seemed blurred.

The blond Slytherin now stood in front of him, his eyes sparkled wildly and a few strands of his wonderful soft hair felt in his face.

"Malfoy..." Harry moaned. One hand still stroked his erection while the other reached out for Draco. "Malfoy, you make me so horny. You are so hot. Come here. I want you..."

"POTTER! What the fuck are you doing? And why are you driveling such rubbish?" Draco's expression was panic-stricken as he pulled Harry out of his dream.

Suddenly, he wasn't anymore in the prefect bathroom, he didn't feel the hot water on his skin and Malfoy, who just quivered of desire, now stood there and starred at him bewildered.

Malfoy...

Malfoy?

"Damn, MALFOY!" Harry was thunderstruck, as he became aware of the situation he was in. He jumped up and instinctively drew back a few steps where he fell to the ground.

"Ah, Potter?" Irritated, Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Malfoy." Harry looked up at the Slytherin who stood right above him.

"Is that my diary?"

Harry's face couldn't get any redder then it was. Still totally shocked he looked at Draco, apparently not able to say something.

"It's mine" Draco answered himself, picking up the diary, running over the pages to see that no damage was done and dropping it into his bag.

Then he bent down till he could see Harry's face and an amused grin appeared on his own.

"So Potter... Then explain why you're sitting here alone in the middle of the night, jerking off and moaning my name while you read my diary."

Harry didn't seem able to react. Damn, that couldn't be real! Why didn't he hear Malfoy coming? And how should he get out of this situation? He just thought about hexing Malfoy and modify his memory, but that would be too un-Gryffindor.

"Well I think I know what that means." Draco bent down another few centimeters so he could whisper in Harry's ear. "You want me, Potter!" He breathed with a seductive voice, accentuating every syllable.

Something clicked in Harry's head by these words.

It was the truth. He wanted Malfoy! So much, like he never wanted anything...

For weeks he wanted him and now he had to admit it. He was so unbelievably close, so close like never before! He could feel the warm breath on his ear, Draco's lips, these wonderful, soft lips were just a couple of millimeters away, nearly touched his skin. He almost went mad at the imagination!

It was useless trying to resist, it was just impossible to overcome this temptation - he couldn't do it and he didn't want it anymore...

"I want you" Harry hissed back. Draco bent over him and kissed him passionately.

-

Please Review!


	7. Truth or Dare

**The sexual escapades of Draco Malfoy**

Author: Silver7772

Translator: James Black

Beta Reader: Mindy (Thank you!!!)

**Chapter7**

**Truth or Dare**

_28th - I can't believe it! Yesterday, I laid Potter! I was on the way to the Quidditch changing rooms ( I arranged a meeting with that Ravenclaw fifth year, whose name I can't remember... ), as I saw someone lurking by the lake. I got curious and sneaked over. I thought I must be going crazy! It was Potter, and he was whacking off - while he read MY diary! I approached and he was moaning something like "Malfoy, you make me so horny. Come here. I want you..."_

_That guy always was way-out, but now it seemed he had lost his marbles. On the other hand he wasn't ugly and... well, I never fucked him before. Moreover, how often did one get the chance to catch Potter with his pants down, downright begging to fuck him. Priceless!_

_Anyway, he told me he wanted me and I bent down and kissed him (and for a virgin he doesn't kiss too bad). We kissed for a few minutes and then began to remove our clothes. He turned around (and he has a damn sexy ass) and pulled me behind. As a start I let three fingers slide into him, till he nearly fucked himself with it, moaning my name and crying I should finally shag him. God, I never knew Potter was so filthy, but somehow I liked it. I bent over him and, at first slowly, then faster and faster, I thrust into him. He was screaming the whole time, things like "more!", "harder!", "Don't stop" and "Malfoy, fuck me!" and I fucked him nearly to unconsciousness..._

_What happened after it I don't know. I must have dozed off..._

"Dray, are you busy?" Blaise's head popped in through the slightly open door and interrupted Draco's writing.

"I'm practically done. What's up?" Draco closed his diary and didn't manage to hide a grin as he let the diary slide back into his bag.

"Pansy wanted me to tell you that there's a party tonight. Common room. Seven o'clock."

"Again?"

Blaise shrugged. "What else can we do? There isn't anything else to do lately..."

"I don't mind. Tell her that I'll come."

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

The party was in full activity as Draco entered the Slytherin common room, "fashionably late", at quarter past eight. Most people stuck on the bar, a few already had made way for the dance floor.

Pansy and her friends sat on the floor next to the coach, along with Ernie, a few Ravenclaws, a group of Gryffindors, including Potter, Granger and the weasel, and to his surprise, even Blaise.

"You are just what I need!" Blaise grinned at him and threw the half-full bottle of Firewhiskey to Draco. Draco opened it, took a gulp and gazed at his friend with disbelief.

"Since when do you play this babyish shit?" he asked in a snotty way and raised his eyebrow.

"C'mon, it's funnier than it's looks like..." Blaise began.

"To embarrassing oneself in public could be so much fun." Draco said sarcastically, but sat down next to Blaise, twined an arm around him and lent back against the couch with a deliberate-bored expression on his face, while he took another sip of Firewhiskey.

What should happen? If Blaise played along, things couldn't be too bad. Moreover, he didn't want to hang around alone.

The game was called "Truth or Dare" and it really didn't seem to be bad. If you choose "Truth" you have to answer a question, whereas you aren't able to lie, because you have to take a sip of Veritaserum. If you choose"Dare", you have to fulfill a task.

The questions and tasks, which Draco thought were very uninspired, amounted always to the same thing. Mostly one had to kiss another, or tell in whom one have a crush on. Childish...

Every time Draco choose "Truth" he had to give the details about the Justin-Finch-Flechtley-story. Apparently, they never could get enough of it!

As he, being totally at the edge, announced that he never want to hear the words "Justin Finch-Fletchley" and "prefect bathroom" in one sentence again and therefore only choose "Dare" anymore, he had to kiss Ernie, then Hermione and finally Potter. Visibly bored, he followed the instructions. It's not, that he'd never kissed before...

"Well... I choose Draco! Truth or Dare, Dray?" Millicent grinned at him expectantly.

Draco, half lying against Blaise shoulder, seemed to be nearly fallen asleep. "Dare" he said in a bored tone and sat up.

The grin on Millicent's face spread. "So, Draco, read to us.

Draco looked at her confused.

"From your diary!"

A few others approached to listen in, partly amused, partly piggishly. Even Seamus, Justin and a few Hufflepuffs, who stood at the bar, stopped talking and looked expectantly at Draco and Millicent.

"You already read it all, don't you?" Draco asked in a sarcastically-dismissive way. He couldn't understand that fever of excitement.

"You don't think anyone would believe, that you hadn't written anything in it since then!" Millicent said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Draco got white as a sheet and unconsciously clung himself at Blaise's shoulder.

Convulsively, he tried to remember what the last thing was he had written down...

Damn, the thing with Potter! He couldn't read that out! But on the other hand, how should he get out of this? He couldn't think of any...

"Give it to me!" Millicent reach for the diary. "I think I should read. You will just make something up or tell us only half the story."

Draco pulled himself together and tried not to seem too despaired. That was pathetic! It was a case of Hobson's choice!

Still pale as chalk, but with a posed ice cold smile on his lips, he handed the diary to Millicent.

Like on command, the whole room got unnaturally quiet, as they starred at Millicent, who scrolled the pages till the found the last site and began to read out.

"28th - I can't believe it! Yesterday, I laid Potter!..."

That was enough to stop Millicent. "Pot... Potter?"

A thrilled expression appeared on her face, as, in a mix of shock and delight, all starred at Harry, who sank deeper into the armchair and held his hands in front of his face as he blushed.

"Actually I was on the way to the Quidditch changing rooms ( I arranged a meeting with that Ravenclaw fifth year, whose name I can't remember... ), as I saw someone lurking by the lake. I got curious and sneaked over. I thought I must be going crazy! It was Potter and he was whacking off - while he read MY diary! I approached and..."

Nobody had the heart to say something, as Millicent ended. All just starred from Draco to Harry and back to Draco, who seemed to be sinking into Blaise chest, back to Harry, who looked at Draco in disbelieve.

Too many thoughts whirred through Harry's mind. A hint of frustration appeared in his heart. As he noticed it, he was angry at himself again, because he let it happen that Malfoy produce such feelings in him.

And he was angry at Malfoy...

"That guy alway was way-out, but now it seemed he had lost his marbles. On the other hand he wasn't ugly and... well, I had never fucked him before."

WELL, I HAD NEVER FUCKED HIM BEFORE?

Damn, how could Malfoy write such thing, after what happened last night! And he didn't beg him to pop his cherry... at least not in the way, Malfoy described. Damn!

Harry tried to avert Malfoy's eyes and also tried to hide that he was in rage. He begrudged Malfoy the satisfaction, of him being hurt... To see, that Malfoy could hurt him, if he want...

And the others shouldn't think he was a complete idiot, imagining that this night meant something to Malfoy...

A while he just sat there, then as the first students began to leave the party he also stood up and left for the Gryffindor tower, telling his friends he was tired.

Shortly after that, a somewhat irritated Malfoy disappeared with Blaise into his room.

-

Thanks for all those reviews. Please write more!! XD


	8. Beloved Friends

**The sexual escapades of Draco Malfoy**

Author: Silver7772

Translator: James Black

Beta Reader: Mindy (Thank you!!!)

**Chapter8**

**Beloved Friends...**

The morning after this second Slytherin-Party was the absolute horror for Harry. The partly pitiful, partly curious glances he got from everyone and the constant whispering behind his back nearly had him on the verge of despair.

"I won't go to breakfast." He said stubbornly, as Hermione approached and asked him to come. She looked at him worriedly.

"Harry." She said carefully. "Look, if you walk grumpy through Hogwarts all the time and don't go anywhere anymore and retreat into your shell, then they will more then ever think, that the situation with Malfoy hit you hard."

She threw a worried glance at Harry to make sure she hadn't gone too far.

"And you don't want that, do you?"

"Who even said Malfoy hit me hard?" Harry snarled irascibly at her.

Hermione didn't know what she should respond. "Well... eh... You had..."

"You did too!" Harry nearly screamed. Why couldn't they all let him alone?

"And generally... Who hasn't?" He banged his fists on the table and on his face appeared something like despair, before he sank on his chair again, burying his face in his hands.

"Everybody has! Everybody, damn it! Even you! But with me, they all put up a horrendous fuss!"

Hermione looked at his friend and seemed to think convulsively, she didn't want to say the wrong think now.

"Yes, you're right, I had sex with Malfoy too, but... But it didn't mean anything to me..."

"Neither to me!" She was interrupted by Harry, who glanced at her in disbelief...

"Well... a little bit it seemed so... your reaction... and like you looked at him as Millicent read the story about the both of you... and like you stared in jealousy at Blaise the whole evening..."

"I'm not jealous of Blaise!" Harry yelled agitated. "I don't give a fuck about Malfoy's perverse escapades! He could do what he want with whom he want! And I won't justify myself for something, the whole school is doing anyway!" With these words he hurried out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Indeed, he had to concede a point to Hermione: If he didn't go to breakfast, he would give the impression that Malfoy meant something to him, after what happened last evening. But he didn't care about that at the moment anyway.

At the moment he needed distance! Just for a while... maybe till dinner.

He would lap around the lake... or perhaps rather the Quidditch pitch, after what happened the night before yesterday night, the lake didn't seem to be a good place...

He would walk a little bit and after that he would go into his dormitory or into the Room of Requirement, anywhere, where he could think uninterrupted.

After that he surely would feel better, be in an good mood and would ignore Malfoy, so all would think he really didn't give a fuck about him...

-

"Hey Draco, Potter seemed to be mauled by the whole story; at least he wasn't at breakfast, today!" Millicent grinned, as she entered the Slytherin common room with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"So what? I wasn't there either." Draco said, laying on the couch with his head on Blaise's lap. Blaise absently ran his fingers through Draco's blond hair.

Somehow he drank a bit too much Firewhiskey on this damn party. Well, it was just so boring, until the thing with Potter happened, so what should he do if not drinking himself stupid...

Anyway, this morning when he woke up he had had a terrible hangover, but he couldn't just asked Snape for an anti-hangover potion, because he's the best friend of his father and surely would tell Lucius immediately about Draco's alcohol excess. And because he didn't want to be seen in this state, he didn't show his face in the great hall. Eventually his friends went without him to breakfast and Blaise had promised to bring along something to eat.

"That's a very different beast. I don't believe Potter feels nauseous, he didn't drink a lot yesterday" Millicent said untouched.

"Maybe he did, but haven't the heart to ask Snape for a potion, fearing to get poisoned." Pansy grinned and all laughed.

"Or he really have a crush on Draco and now cries his eyes out." Millicent assumed in feeding frenzy. She won't just give up.

Blaise glared at Millicent, but Draco just grinned. "C'mon, Millicent, Potter isn't that stupid to pride himself on that night, and not at all if he read my diary."

"Well, who could take this ill" Blaise said and a thoughtfully expression appeared on his face.

"His reaction after all was weird."

"He didn't say anything. He didn't even react." Draco objected.

"No..Yes, but he... well..."

"He looked like he was going to cry!" Millicent interrupted and Blaise nodded thoughtfully.

Draco really didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Now stop that idiocy! Blaise, since when do you suffer from persecution complex? And you, Millicent, Pansy, you're just fuckin' hooked of gossip! So, stop annoying me with Potter and let him calm down and get over me." He said shirty.

All starred at him appalled. Millicent took a step to him and laid a hand on his forehand, pretending to take his temperature.

"You stick up for Potter?" Pansy asked puzzled.

"I don't give a fuck about Potter" Draco said with cold voice, after pushing Millicent away and laying his head down on Blaise's lap again.

"I just don't want to see Potter going more and more wrecked, and in the end, I'll have nobody venting my anger and trying forbidden curses on."

They all grinned.

"And now I need some fresh are and something against my headache. So, if you please excuse me." Draco said in a bored tone, kissed Blaise good bye and without paying attention to the others, left the room.

"Eh, Blaise.", Pansy began as Draco left. "You and Dray... are you together?"

Blaise looked at her surprised, as he noticed he didn't know the answer either. He never really thought about this. "I dunno...", he answered truthfully. "In some way... yes. But we are no SO together like you think... We're best friends... who somehow are together... but..."

They all grinned at Blaise, who got angry. But he didn't know why: Because that damn grinning of the others or because he couldn't define his relationship to Draco?

"Do you need to pigeonhole everything, Pansy?" Blaise asked therefore in a bored-arrogant way. This strategy of deflection seemed to work, because Pansy blushed and left the room giggling but with an offended expression on her face. Millicent shrugged, sighed and left the room after her friend.

Blaise laid down on the place Draco had used before, crossed his arms behind his head and starred at the ceiling while he, without wanting it, thought about his relationship with Draco...


	9. and Enemies in Love

**The sexual escapades of Draco Malfoy**

Author: Silver7772

Translator: James Black

Beta Reader: AsphyxiatedMuse (Thanks!!!)

**Chapter9**

**... and Enemies in Love**

Draco went outside, like he'd said, and strolled aimlessly between the school, lake and Quidditch pitch. Eventually, he didn't feel like walking anymore and sat down on the grass and watched the Hufflepuff team practice. Actually, it wouldn't be amiss to know the antagonistic strageties, but it came to nothing, because his presence threw Ernie McMillan such a curve, he totally forgot about all strageties (if there even had some) and just flew in circles, stupidly grinning and glancing at Draco.

Draco leaned into the grass and grinned back, finding the image funny rather than sympathy for Ernie McMillan. At which point Ernie lost his concentration completely and, at the laugher of his teammates, banged against one of the goals. Draco quickly looked away.

"Malfoy, you are the biggest whore I have ever seen! You never get enough, do you?"

Draco looked up and saw Potter standing in front of him.

"You are just jealous, you virgin." He said untouched and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you forgot, wouldn't be a surprise with your many lovers, but I'm not a virgin anymore."

Harry watched the speechless-looking Slytherin with a provocate smile on his lips.

"Then again, you have your little perverse diary, haven't you? To keep the overview and make a great show of it later."

He really couldn't take any more shit from Potter.

"Hey, one moment, Potter! As far as I can remember, it was YOU who got so horny by my little perverse diary, that you couldn't keep your temper..."

Harry smiled predominant.

"Well, Malfoy. You're a great Jack-off material!"

That went too far!

"And you were fucked by your Jack-off material! You have to need it so badly!" Draco yelled, unable to keep his temper. "I fucked you senseless and you still screamed for more."

"Well, I didn't know you're such an asshole!" Harry screamed back.

"Of course! It's my fault! I voluntarily made my diary public to the whole school because I think it's fun to tell everybody about my sex life!" Draco responded sarcastically.

"And that, of course, justifies the things you wrote in this damn diary!"

Steadily, Potter began to annoy him.

"Damn! What did you expect? That I confess my love to you? That I asked you to marry me and to live with me till the end?"

Malfoy watched how Potter's mouth opened and closed and how a sad expression appeared on his face. In this moment he nearly felt sympathy for the Gryffindor.

"No, seriously! What did you think? That I'm the love of your life?" Draco looked at him in disbelief. Harry still didn't answer.

"Did you even read my diary, before you used it as Jack-off material? Haven't you noticed that I'm not the kind of guy for relationships?"

"That doesn't seem to keep Blaise from you." Harry accidentally let that slip. He actually didn't want to say that.

"That's too complicated for such an virginal square like you to get, Potter..."

Draco didn't understand why he's even interested in it.

"At least I don't turn everything how I need it to be." Harry defended himself.

"That's what you're doing in this moment! You blame me for you damn stupid problems, although I didn't promise you anything! I didn't pledge loyalty; I didn't confess my love to you! Sod it, I didn't even tell you that I could stand you! It was just sex! So stop bothering me!" With these words, Draco turned and went, as if he wanted to prove something to himself, to the Hufflepuff changing room.

Harry looked after him in disappointment, but he also looked pensively.

Was Malfoy right? Was he too sensitive? Is he really a square? Didn't Hermione tell him excactly this, this morning? And how did he come up with the stupid idea that Malfoy would want more than just one night?

Deep in sorting his thoughts, Harry laid down into the gras...

-

Please review?!


	10. Change my mind

**The sexual escapades of Draco Malfoy**

Author: Silver7772

Translator: James Black

Beta Reader: AsphyxiatedMuse (Thank you!!!)

**Chapter10**

**Change my mind!**

After he wasted a whole day on thinking, Harry came to a stunning conclusion and felt like a new person the next morning.

Grinning, he paced a corridor, following a dark haired boy whom he'd been watching for a few minutes now. His smile grew as the boy opened the door of the prefects' bathroom and went inside.

Harry leaned against the wall and glanced at his watch. Ten minutes later he inhaled deeply and also entered the bathroom.

"Actually," Harry started as the door behind him clicked shut, "I had expected you to learn from your mistakes by now and lock the door."

Shocked, Justin Finch-Fletchley turned and looked even more shocked as he recognized Harry, who started to unbutton his cloak slowly and never looked away from Justin. The cloak fell to the floor and an inscrutable grin appeared on his face as he went to the shower without taking off the rest of his clothes.

He didn't seem to pay any attention to the hot water that poured out of the shower as he came to a halt in front of Justin and pressed him against the wall. Justin opened his mouth to protest, but Harry's lips pressed against his and kissed him demandingly and passionately.

He liked kissing Justin and found he could keep doing it a long time. He whispered,

"It won't be this shtick," with an arrogant voice and pulled Justin a few centimeters away.

"And what will it be?" Justin asked, playing innocent.

"A little bit harder!" Harry whispered seductively into Justin's ear and brushed his lips over his neck. He laid his hands on Justin's waist and turned him around roughly and pressed him against the wall as Justin moaned, surprised.

"Excited?" Harry whispered arrogantly, while he pressed his body against Justin's.

"Well, it's not the first time," he grinned back.

"Well then..." Harry's grip on Justin's waist hardened and he let one hand slide lower. "We will see if I leave a mark, too..."

The consequences of his experiment would soon catch up to him. Later, as Harry entered the Great Hall for lunch, he saw a more than angry Seamus hurrying to him.

"Potter, you complete idiot! Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled as he got closer.

"Seamus..." Harry didn't know what to say and looked perplexed at Seamus. Damn, how could he have found out so fast?

"How did you get such stupid idea? As if one Malfoy isn't enough!"

"Don't compare me to Malfoy!" Harry threatened. The name alone enraged him.

"Then don't behave like you were him!" Seamus yelled, provoked by Harry's tone.

Harry stepped back and glanced challengingly at Seamus. "Is it my fault that your boyfriend is a slut? Perhaps you can't give him what he wa-" Harry didn't manage to finish the sentence, as he suddenly saw Seamus's fist coming up to his face. He tried to block it quickly, but he wasn't fast enough. Painfully, it hit him in the face.

"Damn, are you insane?" Harry fussed as he held his eye and tried to stand up. But Seamus had already left the Great Hall.

McGonagall (after taking points from Gryffindor) sent Harry to the hospital wing, where he went without protest, because he didn't wanted to stay in the Great Hall and being questioned by the students. After Madam Pomfrey healed his eye he laid down on one of the beds and thought of what had happened. By the time it got dark and Harry mused about whether to sleep or stay awake, he heard someone coming in.

"Potter, Potter, Potter. You rocked the boat! That's very unlike you..."

Harry recognized the amused-bored voice and looked up in surprise.

"Malfoy!" Damn, how could he come in here? Madam Pomfrey decided that Harry wasn't allowed to see visitors and he was glad for it, because he didn't want to explain the situation to Ron and Hermione.

" Nobody comes in here at this time." Malfoy waved his hand as he paced the room up and down and watched Harry with interest.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Nothing... don't be so rude, Potter!"

Harry glanced at him in disbelief.

"I just wanted to hear from you. What got you to neglect your admirable ethical values?"

Malfoy continued grinning, whereupon Harry blushed slightly. Fortunately, Malfoy couldn't see that in the shaded room.

"... _And_ use your jack-off material as a script?" Malfoy now stood directly infront of him. His nearly graceful, bright figure and the slightly arrogant voice made him appear a little bit frightening, but also fascinating. It made Harry's hair stand on end as he looked at Malfoy.

"So, Potter! What exactly was that? Does it turn you on to imitate me?" Draco continued, determined.

"And what are you dreaming at night?" Harry asked, determined and a little bit curious.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Do you think I would ask otherwise?"

Malfoy smiled inscrutably and bent over Harry until he was a few centimetres away from Harry's ear. Harry could feel the warm breath on his skin.

"I dream about the expression on your face as you cum with my cock deep inside you and you screaming my name and begging me not to stop shagging you insane!" Malfoy whispered seductively, every word accenting, while his lips brushed over Harry's earlobe.

Damn, that was too much!

Without thinking about what he was doing, he grabbed Malfoy by his shoulders and pressed him on the bed. Before Malfoy could realize what happened, Harry's lips were pressed against his own and he was kissed wildly and passionately and somewhat un-Harry-like. Harry pressed his shoulders against the bed and lay on top of Draco until Draco couldn't move a centimetre.

Harry's weight on his body, the hard grip on his shoulders and that inscrutable, but slight inconsiderateness in Harry's eyes nearly made him insane. He didn't even try to resist and kissed unrestrained back. That he couldn't move, because he was virtually nailed down on the bed and that he was at Harry's mercy, turned him on even more.

"Potter..." He whispered, as Harry shortly pulled back to breath. "Fuck me... please!"

The surprised expression on Harry's face receded within seconds to form a dirty and somewhat Malfoy-like grin. "Say it again, I didn't understand you completly!"

"Fuck me, Potter!"

"No, the last word."

"Please?"

"Again, you speak too quietly..."

"Please!" Draco said shortly.

Harry smiled amused. "You begging me to fuck you, Malfoy?"

"Yes, come here and fuck me, long, hard and dirty! Damn, Potter, please..."

Draco voice sounded indeed more bidding than begging, but it was enough for Harry.

With a sexy grin he mobbed Draco and began to kiss his neck, while he ripped open Draco's shirt and threw it onto the floor. Longingly, he slid over Draco's chest and licked his nipples with his tongue, while he fondled the zipper. Impatiently, he pulled Draco's jeans down to the knees and stroked over his erection, while he removed his own clothes with the other hand. Again he bent down to kiss Malfoy passionately before he caressed Draco's cheek and then held three fingers to his lips, which Draco sucked on demandingly, until Harry laid his hands on Draco's waist. With misty eyes, he turned him around to face the bed.

Draco moaned with pain as all three fingers entered him at the same time. Slowly, but steadily the fingers moved inside him, while soft kisses were placed on his neck.

One after another, the fingers were removed and he felt how Harry positioned behind him, until his erection pressed against him...

"This story will top everything before, Malfoy!" Harry whispered into his ear, as he bent down a last time. Malfoy smiled and his voice sounded calm but yet meaningful as he answered.

"I didn't plan to tell anyone, Potter..."

-

Please review again


	11. The morning after

**The sexual escapades of Draco Malfoy**

Author: Silver7772

Translator: James Black

Beta Reader: AsphyxiatedMuse (Thank you very very much!)

**Chapter11**

**The morning after**

As Harry awoke the next day around lunchtime, he needed a moment to realize where he was. Slowly, the memories of yesterday's events came back to him...

He remembered the fight with Malfoy, how he changed inwards until he realized that Malfoy wasn't so wrong afterall... Then the thing with Justin in the prefects' bathroom… Harry grinned as he thought about it. And then his discussion with Seamus in the Great Hall, the turmoil he arranged... and...finally... Malfoy...

Damn, _MALFOY!_ Suddenly, all memories of last night ran through his head. His very unusual "talk" with Malfoy, the provocation...

And then that sentence...

_"I dream about the expression on your face, as you cum with my cock deep inside you and you screaming my name and begging me not to stop shagging you insane!"_

That sentence had turned off Harry's brain. It made him unable to think and against all resolutions, he'd wanted one thing: Malfoy!

Carefully, Harry felt around the bed, just to find out that Malfoy was already gone. Well, it was better this way. It would be a very awkwarded situation to wake up next to Malfoy after what happened last night.

Grinning, Harry stood up and began to pack his clothes. Today he would leave the hospital wing, which meant he had to go to classes after lunch. But even the thought of double potions with Snape couldn't change his mood. After a glance at his watch he noticed that he had just 15 minutes to get ready. Damn, why didn't anyone wake him up? Quickly, he threw his books into his bag, wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and ran down to the dungeons.

He got lucky and was just in time. Ron and Hermione tried to pump him for information about yesterday's events. Harry didn't feel like telling them all the details, so he just smiled meaningfully and told them, "Seamus has to look after his boyfriend a lot better."

"Then it's true? About you and Justin?!" Ron's eyes widened. "And I thought it was just another stupid rumor!"

Harry just smiled at him while he glanced carefully at Malfoy who sat three seats infront of him. He wore his usual bored expression as Blaise whispered something into his ear.

The rest of the lesson continued more peacefully then ever. Ron and Hermione gave up asking him about Justin, Seamus ignored him completely, as well as Malfoy who, aware or unaware of what he was doing, avoided looking in his direction the whole time.

Moreover, Snape took not even fifty points from Gryffindor...

All in all, it was an ideal potions lesson.

Later that afternoon, he sat in the library with Ron and Hermione, but after a short time he got bored. He excused himself and went out to walk a few times around the lake...

He grinned, amused, as he saw Malfoy leaning against Blaise's shoulder, holding hands, sitting in the grass. Blaise intimately kissed Draco's neck, as the blonde closed his eyes and smiled.

"Merlin, how cute! Blaise, don't you want to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

Harry threw a fiery, provocative look at Draco as he came nearer.

"Jealous, Potter?" Also in Malfoy's eyes appeared a provocative glint as he slowly stood up.

"And what are you dreaming about at night?" Harry laughed.

Both couldn't hide a grin at these words. The last time Harry asked this question Malfoy's answer would have been "consequences of another type" that neither of them would forget soon. They noticed at the expression of the others' face, that they were thinking the same thing. They found it amusing.

"Don't bother me and go die, Potter" Malfoy found his voice at first and pulled Harry out of his thoughts.

"Fuck you, you little ferret!"

Part angry and part amused, they insulted each other for a few more moments with senseless vulgarities.

Suddenly, Harry had to laugh. "Wonderful; the same as ever, Malfoy!"

On Malfoy's face, too, appeared a little, friendly grin. "I nearly missed you, Potter!"

"So, everything will remain unaffected?" Harry looked at him interrogatively, even though he knew the answer.

"Everything remains unaffected!" Draco said and gave him the trademark Malfoy smile, before he stepped forward to Harry and whispered:

"Slytherin changing room, next Friday, seven p.m."

Malfoy grinned inscrutably, before he turned around and let himself fall into the grass next to Blaise, on whose shoulder he laid his head again.

Harry blinked barely at Draco and went away in direction of the Quidditch pitch to search for Justin...

All is changing and all is remaining the same!

-

End of the Sexual Excapades of Draco Malfoy!

Well, I want to thank all my readers, especially the ones who reviewed. I luv ya!

Then I want to thank my dictionary! XDD It really was a wonderful help laughs

And the biggest THANK YOU's to my Beta readers Mindy (Chapter1-8) and AsphyxiatedMuse (Chapter9-11)!

-

There is a sequel of this fanfiction. But i'm sorry to tell you that I don't translate it.

You can find the German orginal here:

www. fanfiktion. de/s/4534d4b000003ac5067007d0


End file.
